


Of Clubs and Alleyways (Licking)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Hair-pulling, Licking, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Varian finds himself abandoned at a club by his friends, and is waiting for his dad to pick him up. Whilst waiting, he's saved from an uncomfortable situation by a handsome stranger. Varian is very keen on showing his appreciation~Day 4: Licking
Relationships: Eugene Fizherbert Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Of Clubs and Alleyways (Licking)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Readings!

Varian blew at his bangs irritably as he stared down at his phone, the catchy-tunes of the club music and the loud background-noise of people chattering and laughing felt like white noise and did little to improve his mood. He had never been that big of a fan of the club scene, he just wasn't a fan of packed places, too noisy for him, and coming on a busy Friday night did little to make him feel any better about it. The flashing neon blue, pink and green lights could threaten anyone with a migraine and the place's only saving grace was the bar, and that was only become of its wide selection of drinks, which was saying something from a guy who didn't even drink all that much.

What made this all worse. Was the wait. Oh, how he hated waiting. For anything really. But he was constantly assured the entire ride that it would be worth it. He was even convinced to get a bit dressed up, though he did keep it simple; a black tube-top under a teal, open, long-sleeve, throw-on jacket and light jeans with frayed patches, and a pair of inch-high, strappy teal colored heels, his black clutch in his lap and blue sunglasses perched atop his head. He felt a little silly, just sitting at the bar and occasionally watching others dance as he sipped on his drink.

"Hey, what's a cute thing like you just sitting here all by your lonesome?" A voice asked and Varian internally cringed a the poor pick-up line, turning his head and jutted his lip nervously. The guy didn't look like much, average height and build, but carried this punk-like attitude with his ripped jeans and black leather jacket and piercings.

"Look, I don't want any trouble..." Varian said shrinking away as the man leaned in towards him. "Ah, don't be like that cutie," The guy said with a mock pout, "Just wanted to buy you a drink is all."

"I already have one thanks," Varian replied holding up his _Bronx Cocktail_ , letting the orange hued drink slosh in the tall glass as he tried to stay polite. "That weak thing?" The man laughed before turning and flagging down the bartender, "Two _Greyhounds!_ "

"No thank you," Varian shook his head when the bartender turned to them, "I'm not a fan of vodka and I don't want another drink."

"Then how's a dance?" The guy persisted grasping one of Varian's wrists. "I'm not really in the mood!" Varian refused trying to pull his arm free, but was pulled off the stool, nearly dropping his glass. "Come on cutie, one dance can't hurt you," The guy grinned wickedly pulling Varian uncomfortably close. "Let go of me!" Varian pleaded trying to push him away before the guy grasped him by the chin and leaned in, as if to kiss him.

Panicked, Varian splashed what was left of his drink in the guy's face, making him shout in shock and while he did let go of his chin, he didn't let go of his wrist. Varian whimpered in fright when the guy's stunned face turned into a nasty snarl, "You little bi-!" He raised one arm, making Varian flinch in fear and squeeze his eyes shut as he braced for the hit.

But then the hand on his wrist was gone and the sound of flesh-meeting-flesh filled his ears with a pained shout and a thud and more startled shouts, but the blow never came. Confused, Varian slowly opened his eyes and was filled with relief when he saw the harasser on the ground hands on his face. He looked up at his rescuer and his heart stuttered in his chest, cheeks burning red as the man spoke, "I believe the kid said 'no'."

The man was easily the most handsome in the entire club. Tall, muscular and well-toned, but slender and lithe, more a runner then a heavy lifter, clearly the athletic with short, tousled chocolate-brown hair, like he just rolled out of bed and barely did anything with it, matching the little goatee on his chin, and eyes a much lighter shade of brown. He was fair-skinned, if a bit tanner than Varian was, dressed in a simple button-up, a faded jacket, maybe grey or a really deep beige and dark jeans, a pair of sunglasses hanging from a jacket pocket, most likely a new arrival to the club, and a pair of dark brown boots.

"I think this one's had enough," His rescuer said to the bartender, a tall, muscular guy with a prosthetic hand, who nodded in agreement, coming around the counter after flagging down a replacement before hauling the guy to his feet and out the door.

It didn't take long for the music to start up again and people slowly went back to what they were doing before. The man turned to Varian, who was still shaking a bit from the experience and his expression instantly shifted from controlled anger to concern as he asked, "Are you alright, kid?"

Varian swallowed around the lump in his throat, trying to will the blush away from his cheeks, "Y-Yeah...I'm okay..."

"Lucky I got here in time," The man chuckled and Varian ignored the brief burn of annoyance in his chest, "It'd be a crime to let such a pretty face get an ugly bruise."

Varian's blush returned with a vengeance and he ducked his head nervously, rubbing his thighs together, "Th-thank you for that...really...I just hope you didn't hurt your hand..."

"Meh, its no problem, besides I've cracked harder skulls," The man said jokingly, before shaking his head, "Besides, I hate guys like that; kids like you just want to have a some fun and creeps like that ruin it for everyone, gives the rest of a bad name."

"He didn't...seem all...that bad...at first..." Varian said hesitantly prompting a pointed look from his rescuer, "At least until he tried to pull me out onto the dancefloor..." Varian decided to change the subject, giving a shaky smile, "Can I offer you a drink? As a way of saying thanks..." He could think of a few other ways of saying 'thanks'...

"I feel like I should be offering you that," The man smirked and Varian felt his body heat up again from the cheeks downward, "Seeing as you did have to sacrifice your drink on a-count of that creep," But the man laced an arm around Varian's waist, making him shiver as he was led back to the bar, "But, you sure you should even be having a second drink? Last thing I want is someone accusing me of taking advantage of an innocent kid." The teasing tone wasn't lost on Varian.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about me, sir," Varian smiled brightly in reassurance, "I have a stronger tolerance than I look!"

The man stared for a moment before shrugging, "I'll hold you to it..." He then signaled the bartender, "One _Dark and Stormy._ "

"Make that two, please," Varian threw in and the man nodded, "Name's Varian, by the way."

The man smiled in response, offering a hand, which Varian took for a friendly shake, "Eugene."

Two _Dark and Stormys_ each and a _Mojito_ each later, Varian found himself out on the dancefloor, laughing and swaying amongst the sea of people. He found himself unable to focus on how awkward his movements most likely came off, all he could focus on was Eugene grinding and swaying with him, against him, and how hot he felt all over. His entire body felt as if he'd been shoved in a sauna, and he was close enough to get a deep, heavy dose of the brunet's scent; a musky smell of of the woods, of pine trees, freshly dug soil and something salty, like the sea. Everything was setting fire to just about everything in him and Varian was loving every second of it.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Varian suggested, "I still needed to thank you properly for helping me earlier!"

"Kid, I told you, that's what the drinks were for!" Eugene chuckled. "But that doesn't count; you paid for them!" Varian pouted, "How can I say 'thank you' if you pay for them before I can?"

"Fair, fair," Eugene conceded grabbing his jacket, "I can use some fresh air anyways."

Varian wasn't sure how it happened or exactly when. One moment they were walking out of the club and the next they were ducking down the alleyway not far from the entrance. Varian gasped in surprise as his back hit the brick wall, Eugene's lips pressed heatedly against his, but he moaned in delight irregardless, running his fingers through thick, dark brown hair as they began to make-out, hot and heavily. Varian smiled against the other, rolling his hips up against him, earning a groan in response before Eugene pulled away, "Easy there kid, I don't want to go pushing you into something your not ready for or may regret later..."

"How chivalrous of you," Varian chuckled.

Then it was Eugene's turn to gasp in surprise when, in a surprising show of strength, Varian flipped them around so he was the one with his back against the wall. Varian then slowly sunk down to his knees in front of him and made quick work of unbuttoning the front of his jeans and pulling down the zipper, before pulling the rough material down to Eugene's knees, revealing a pair of crimson colored boxers with a sizable bugle beginning to form.

"Geez..." Eugene breathed out. "I'm not as naive or clueless as I might look...." Varian smiled up at him. "I'm beginning to see that..." Eugene muttered but then gasped and moaned as Varian leaned forward and started to slowly trace the outline of Eugene's cock through the soft material.

Eugene panted between his moans, keeping his eyes locked with pale, crystal blue ones, "So eager tonight, are we kid?"

"I just want to show my hero how appreciative I am," Varian replied with such an earnest tone as he paused in his licks to instead rub the large bulge and smile innocently up at Eugene, "Is this bad...?"

Eugene felt his cock jump from within its confines at the admission and he immediately reassured, "No, no, kid, this feels...fucking good..."

Varian felt his heart jump in his chest at those words and takes the initiative, pulling down Eugene's boxers, allowing his dick to spring free and the blue-eyed boy gasped in surprise when the head slapped against his cheek. But he softly moaned at the touch. Keeping his eyes locked with Eugene's darkening brown ones, Varian turned his head and immediately began running his tongue along the tip of the seven inch monster in short, quick licks, like it was his new favorite lollipop, before alternating between long, deliberate and slow laps up the hot, pulsing cock and swirling his tongue around the head, quickly gathering up the leaking beads of precum and moaning at the salty taste on his tongue.

Eugene moaned and gasped at the wet, hot sensations on his cock, "D-Damn it, kid! A tongue like a goddamn pro! Aaah! Mmm! Do you like my cock that much?"

"Yes! I love it! It tastes so good!" Varian moaned during the switch of the cycle, "I want more of it!"

"Aah!" Eugene gasped out, almost hitting his head against the wall as Varian, without further prompting, swallowed him down to the hilt, "God! Kid! Aaah!" He resisted the urge to buck into that hot, warm mouth as Varian began bobbing his head up and down along his rock hard cock, the vibrations of his muffled, waton moans shot up Eugene's spine like electricity, then straight back down to his crotch like liquid fire, " _Fuck!_ Kid, your mouth...aah!...feels so good on me...mmmph!...so hot and wet...and you look so sexy and perfect on your knees for me... _goddamn it, Shooting Star!_ " Varian moaned at the compliments went straight to his own hard cock, straining against his underwear and jeans.

Varian pulled back and kept up the stimulation by grasping the large cock in one of his hands and stroked it at the same pace he'd been sucking, pleading, "If you're gonna cum sir, please, cum on me; I want to feel your hot, sticky cum all over me!"

Such a dirty, filthy request was the final straw on the camel's back. Eugene tangled one hand deep into silky black and blue streaked hair and tugged hard, forcing Varian to tilt his head back just enough to look straight into intense brown eyes with a gasp. Hazy, unfocused, baby blue eyes stared back, freckled cheeks flushed a pretty dark pink and mouth open in a breathless, silent moan.

Eugene came with a groan; thick, stringy shots of cum spraying Varian in the face, painting it whiter as Varian closed his eyes to avoid getting any in his eyes. But the raven-haired beauty moaned at the feeling of the warm, sticky globs rolling down his face, trickling down his cheeks, chin and nose. The feeling was the final push for him, as he finally came in his underwear, forming a faint stain in the front of his pants. Instinctively, he stuck his tongue to swipe and lick some from his cheeks, before raising a hand to wipe some off and then licked the cum off the back of his hand in a gesture similar to a cat.

The sight had Eugene shiver with a soft sigh-like moan as he struggled to catch his breath as Varian immediately fished out tissues from his clutch and began to clean his face off. "Now that...was the best 'thank you' I have ever received..." Eugene grinned once he helped Varian to his feet.

In response, Varian rolled his eyes and dropped his facade, smacking Eugene in the chest, "I wouldn't have had to give you a 'thank you' if you had shown up sooner!"

"Ouch, that hurts Shooting Star," Eugene pouted, "How was I suppose to know some creep was going to try and hit on you while I was trying to build suspense for tonight."

Varian rolled his eyes again at his boyfriend's weak defense before smiling coyly, "Well, care to go in for another drink? I'm not nearly drunk enough to go home yet."

"Hmm, I defiantly wouldn't mind another dance or two before we leave," Eugene nodded in agreement, pulling his beautiful boyfriend close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "That too, but first, where did you park the car?" Varian asked, "Cause, I don't know about you, but I am _so_ not dancing in cum stained jeans, much less pants. No thanks!"

Despite his complaints, Varian smiled as he cuddled up to his boyfriend as he guided them to the car. Life was never going to be dull for them. Not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, that got heated didn't it~!
> 
> You guys know the drill by now; comments, opinions, let me know them!
> 
> Till tomorrow everybody!


End file.
